Back against the wall
by LegsAreWeak
Summary: When you can't stay away from the big bad wolf... Klaroline Klaus&Caroline OneShot.


Caroline sighed sadly, shutting her laptop and placing it on the floor under the bed. _How could she have __**not **__made the list?_ she thought to herself taking deep breaths, her happy mood had turned into disappointment. All she wanted to do was to get away from Mystic falls, this school trip to London was her chance but obviously she was cursed or something; nothing was fine at the moment. Tyler was still gone, trying to break the bond between him and Klaus, but she needed him. No one understood what she was going through right now.

She took a sip of the glass of water on her bedside table, downing nearly half of it. She was angry at this moment, trying to calm herself just for a second. It was 11pm, everyone was asleep except her; she hated having insomnia creep up on her like that.

Caroline moved her self so she was sitting up on the bed, her feet dangling off of the edge. She dropped her head in her hands, giving up and crying. Caroline knew that she'd end up crying like this, cracking under all of the pressure put on her at the moment.

"Calm down love," a male voice spoke from the corner of the room. She ignored the fact that someone was in her room, angry and upset. All she did was continue to cry to herself quietly. "Caro-" she cut him off, taking the glass of water and throwing it at the corner of the room but it hit the wall, smashing into pieces.

He flashed infront of her, lifting her head up into the his palms; looking deep into her green emerald eyes, "Calm down." Caroline pushed his hands away harshly, "Don't tell me to calm down Klaus!" She yelled releasing her fangs and pushing him up against the wall, her hands on his throat.

Klaus smirked as she scowled, teeth sharpened and all, "I didn't know you were so kinky love," he chuckled getting a glare in return. "Why are you here?" Caroline asked, still in defensive mode. Klaus look at her with a slightly pained smile, "Well, if you let go of my throat I could tell you but by the look of the state you're in, I don't see it happening," he managed to get out.

Caroline rolled her eyes releasing him from her grip, "Fine." Klaus grinned stroking her cheek slowly and softly; his hands were a nice warm feeling compared to her ice cold skin. She didn't react to this, just let his hand grace her cheek.

She should have reacted though, next thing she knew, he'd pushed her onto the bed and was on top of her, holding himself up with his hands either side of Caroline.

She struggled a little but finally gave up staring at him and he returned the gesture, looking down at her with a smug look on his face, obviously pleased with himself, "Now dear, are you going to tell the big bad hybrid what's wrong?" Caroline scoffed, _big bad hybrid_, what a joke, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Klaus wandered his eyes, scanning her body beneath his, "Call it curiosity my love; I can't seem to get enough of you." She blushed but tried to hide it, covering her cheeks hoping he wouldn't notice, even though she figured it was too late, "Well, don't you think you've had too much?"

Klaus laughed looking up at the door then back down at her, "You can never have to much of a good thing Caroline." She shook her head to disagree with him, "I beg to differ." Caroline took a hold of his strong arms pushing him off, climbing on top of him.

He looked up at her with a big smile on his face, taking a piece of Caroline's hair and tucking it behind her ear, "You're absolutely stunning, you know that?" She blushed slightly, _Oh god, his eyes just so gorgeous and his voice, entrancing. No! No Caroline, you can't do this, it's wrong, he's partly the reason why you're upset! _"Caroline?" Klaus noticed she seemed to be getting lost in her thoughts while looking at him, he smirked. "Huh? Oh sorry," Caroline snapped out of it but quickly pushed herself off of Klaus standing beside the bed, "Wait. No, I'm not doing this with you!"

Klaus' smile dropped as he sat up, taking hold of her hands in his, "Doing what love?" Caroline pushed him away lightly, backing up, "THIS! Stop trying to get me entangled with you and stop calling me '_love'_!"

Klaus stood up walking toward her, "I do it with good intentions," he said calmly as she stepped back and he came closer. "You're the reason I'm upset! With your stupid sire bond with Tyler," she half shouted. Luckily her mother wasn't in the house, she'd decided to work on council business at the Lockwood home.

He sighed getting closer to her slowly, "So, you mean to tell me, this is nothing? All the talks, all the glances were nothing and that you still feel _nothing_ for me?" By the time he'd finished his question, Caroline was back against the wall and his face was just inches from hers. She could feel her heart beating faster, hell, so could he; and her breathing became a little heavier.

Caroline took a deep breath, looking him right in the eye, "I think you should leave," she spoke firmly but Klaus could still hear the nervous girl seeping through. "I think you should answer my question love," he chuckled bringing his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching.

"Uhm," she stuttured a little hoping the subject would change. "That's alright, I know you like me, deep down inside," he told her breathing onto her cold skin. This time Caroline retorted, "Well, you must be looking really deep then."

Klaus laughed at her comeback but quickly brought his lips a centimeter away from her ear, whispering into it, "Not too deep." _Why does he do this to me? _Caroline thought to herself, biting her lips as Klaus brought himself back to facing her. "I know you like me, just as I fancy you," Klaus said charmingly. Caroline couldn't help but crack a small smile or blush just a tiny bit, he was irresistable, _wait, what am I thinking?_

She felt a little sweaty, he was trying to make her nervous and he did just that and then some. Caroline closed her eyes gradually and then opened them again, looking at Klaus intently, "How do you know?"

He took one of her hands and placed it near his heart, "Because you become nervous when I talk and you blush when I compliment you, and even though you keep saying how you don't like me, in the end you start to giggle and talk to me as if we've known eachother for a thousand years." Caroline had to admit, that made her a little flustered; afterall, he was right.

She tried to stay confident but he made her melt inside, "Well...why do _**you **_like _**me**_?" He caressed her arm as it was still placed on his chest, smiling at her, "You're intriguing to me love. You need someone who will show you the world you deserve and not what you've already seen."

_Okay, now that was sweet. _Caroline smiled widely, removing her hand from his chest, "Have you ever been in love?" Maybe the question was a little forward but she couldn't help but ask, she wanted to know. Klaus shook his head grinning, "Only once, but that was a long time ago," he told her, "There have been many girls but none have caught my eye, quite like you have; you're a diamond in the rough."

Caroline laughed nervously, he made her feel so special in that moment, "You sure know how to charm them don't you?" Klaus nodded about to speak but Caroline's phone went off, "I'm sorry, I have to answer it," she said trying to slip away from the wall. Klaus watched as she walked to the table next to her bed, picking up her phone and answering it.

Caroline held the phone up to her ear, it was her mother, "Mom? Are you okay? It's a little late for you to be calling..." "Oh I'm sorry, were you sleeping? I just forgot to remind you, I won't be back home till tomorrow afternoon," Liz replied. Klaus looked at her beauty as she finished her phone conversation. "Okay Mom, bye," Caroline pressed 'end call' and put her phone on the table again. She turned toward the window, "Klau-" He was gone. Caroline sighed in frustration putting her hand on her forehead.

She walked out of her room to the bathroom and came back to find a small rectangular shaped box with a bright pink ribbon stuck on the lid sitting on her pillow. Confusion came over her face as she sat down on her bed, taking the box into her hands. She opened it to find a single piece of paper, with Klaus' signature handwriting. "Sweet Dreams, Klaus." Caroline scoffed reading the note. The thing is, she couldn't help but smile straight afterwards; she had found her prince.


End file.
